


You taste so bitter and so sweet

by Sexonfire24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Artist Stiles Stilinski, Book reference, Cartoonist Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, Derek has dogs, Drunk Derek, Drunk Stiles, Everything is Hannigram and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hannibal references, Librarian Derek, M/M, Misunderstandings, Movie Reference, Pop Culture, Recreational Drug Use, References to Marvel, Stoner Stiles Stilinski, music references, occasionally Stoner Derek, yeah there's a lot of references because I'm a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/pseuds/Sexonfire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear 402, </p><p>Your two dogs woke me up every night this week at 4 am! </p><p>Please silence your hounds from hell!</p><p>Regards, 403</p>
            </blockquote>





	You taste so bitter and so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> So [I saw this post on tumblr](http://whatthehellbells.tumblr.com/post/131914123742/ohcaptainmycaptain1918-theinturnetexplorer), and I waited for almost three weeks to someone make it Sterek and when no one did, I had to take the matter in my onw hands.  
> Writing this lifted my spirit a little more, so I hope it brings you some happiness too. 
> 
> A big thank you to [Nim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/supernim%0A) for helping me with the beta work and being so patient with my one thousand mistakes.  
> All mistakes are mine and mine only.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TW, or else Stiles would have get the hell out of BH with Derek.  
> Also, I don't give permission for this to be posted elsewhere, until you contact me and ask. Please and thank you.

“Fuck this!” Stiles pressed the pillow in his face again and screamed “It’s the fucking fifth time just this week, I can’t take anymore barking from those damn hellhounds.” It didn’t matter what he did, he couldn’t get more sleep with all that noise . 

See, Stiles loves dogs, he really, really does. But there is a big difference between liking a fluffy ball of happiness and having to put up  with two demon dogs barking at four in the morning when Stiles would love to get some shut eye. He had never laid eyes on the guy, but he heard his damn dogs barking all night, and every time he dropped by to ask the guy to do something about it, the guy was never home.

His apartment had a one bedroom suite, a kitchen, living room and a little balcony with a firescape. In all the honesty for the price they were asking, he would be actually living in pretty good conditions. Stiles loved his new home, it was small, looked like a hurricane had gone down on it  seventy percent of the time but it also had the impossible Stilinski charm.

The first few months were amazing, until his next door neighbour adopted two dogs and Stiles hero’s journey got his first villain.

 _Ugh, I might as well go earlier to work_ , he thought while taking a shower, and resigned himself to another day feeling unsettled and restless due to lack of sleep.

*

Since he came back from college, Stiles thought the best option, for all involved, would be to rent an apartment.

He loved his dad to pieces but there is some sounds you just don’t want to hear your father and your stepmother making, no matter how much you do indeed love them . Just his luck he landed the job of his dreams as cartoon artist in the New York division for Marvel comics.

When he travelled to New York to do the job interview he looked around for the closest place from work that didn’t killed him every month to pay the rent. One of his new work colleagues, Kira, told him that he could find a place in Hell’s Kitchen, _probably the most amazing neighborh for a comic fan to live in_ , and gave him an address close to her place that she knew had a vacant spot just waiting for him.

Kira’s directions took him to an old brownstone building with four floors that looked like it had seen some better days. From the first look Stiles noticed that the neighborhood wasn’t a bad one, they had their “low level of cases of violence,” in Kira’s words, but nothing major and if _anything nefarious happened they always could rely in The Defenders to protect them._

She was so adorkable that he didn’t mentioned that he was the son of a detective in Chicago that made him take all the damn self defense classes she could think of.

Because he was just starting, the money wasn't the best yet, but it was enough for him to rent the apartment and live without any money troubles, which is more than a lot of people can say those days. He worked in something cool, had fun while working,(and it even paid his bills), worked in one of the best companies of the world, lived close of his work in the Big Apple.

The only things missing in his hero origin story was a love interest and his own personal villain.

 *

 _This It is going to end today one way or another_ , he thought later in his office while he did the lightning on the panels of the new issue of Kamala Khan. Seeing her smiling, he had an idea. He was going to pin a message in his neighbor's door .

Being an artist, making art was obviously his first thought, but because he needed his message to be clearly delivered, he couldn’t use one of his original characters, or any of the marvel drawings he was doing at the moment. It would be inappropriate, to say the least. So he decided to do Mickey Mouse. Everyone knows Mickey, he is a fun character and he loved drawing him. Win-win situation.

Stiles tried to make the drawing something funny and light even if his version of Mickey was giving his arch-enemy the middle finger and prayed to the artist gods that his neighbour did something about his annoying dogs. He attached it at the 402 door with tape and left.

 

****Dear 402,** **

**Your two dogs woke me up every night this week at 4 am!**

**Please silence your hounds from hell!**

**Regards, 403**

 

He went home and followed his usual routine, chopped some vegetables and put together a stir fry, turned the TV on while he cooked and sit down to eat in front of it while watching the game. After he finished he called his father and texted Scott and Lydia to know when they would make a trip to NY spend some quality time with him. Before he went to bed, he rolled a joint and walked to the balcony to smoke it.

Marijuana was a discovery Stiles made in college, the first few joints tasted and smelled awful to him and he disliked it, it wasn’t until he dated Caitlin that he got a taste for it. Caitlin was one of the most colorful people Stiles had ever met, she exuded peace and happiness, understanding and caring. She taught him how to pick the best marijuana,  introduced him to good and legal suppliers, taught him from the right way of rolling a joint to how baking the edibles.

Caitlin taught him what healthy love was, and after all the years he spent running after Lydia, falling for Caitilin was breath of fresh air, the good kind of love. She was also the one who helped him figure out his bisexuality, enjoy it, and to come  out to his father and friends. He missed her a lot sometimes, they had parted ways in friendly terms, their love transformed into a strong friendship, and she fell in love with someone else. He unfortunately didn’t had the same luck, but his love for her, even if different now, would always be there.

Finishing his joint Stiles closed the balcony doors and hoped that the dogs behaved tonight.

*

Four am and he was wake. The dogs were barking and whining again. He stood up from the bed spitting insults and decided that he was going to knock in his neighbor's door, if he was awake this motherfucker would be awake too.

Opening his door he found a drawing attached to it.

**403**

**I think it’s all the marijuana smoke coming from your apartment that’s waking and baking them.**

**Sod off**

**402**

 

The note also had a drawing, Mickey had his head cut off by a bodybuilder with a military haircut.

Stiles first reaction was to gap at the drawing, he stood at his apartment door staring   for  a good thirty seconds. It wasn’t every day an artist randomly bumped into another one by exchanging angry notes. Not only that, but the guy was actually good, he had clean lines and the amount of details he put in the stupid doodle almost made Stiles forget that his cartoon counterpart was being murdered.

 _Who was this guy? Is it really a guy?_ , he thought looking back to the closed door in the apartment beside his. He walked back into his house and closed his own door, already thinking about how to answer his not so friendly neighbor.

During his lunch he called Scott and asked for advice. 

“The mysterious Hades guy can draw? That’s actually a good point right?And you also said his cursive is good?”

“No, Scott, no! He’s the enemy, dude, I can’t like his good qualities, doesn’t matter how good the stupid doodle was.” he hissed through his teeth

“What? Stiles, you appreciate the qualities in a lot of villains, I mean, you like all the villains. You like Darth Vader, Voldemort, Hades himself. thinking of it you always had a crush in all  the bad guys. I mean you thought that Hannibal guy was sexy.”

“I’ll have you to know that Mads Mikkelsen is a hot piece of ass and I would tap that with muzzle, straightjacket and everything,” he said smirking, already picturing the disgusted face Scott was probably making.

“Thanks for the mental image! Seriously though, you can always talk to him about the building rules, talk to the landlord and if nothing else solves it, you can call animal control and  tattle on him. But please only use it as last resort because if you those dogs will probably end up without a home.”

“Nah man, I’ll kill this guy before I call animal control.”

“Yeah, but then you would have two problems, your father would  disown you because of the murder and who would care for the dogs?”

“Ugh, truth. The only options I have left are tattling him to the landlord, which can end with me and a black eye, or me threatening him about the building rules,” Stiles sighed.

“Not really threatening Bro, you can make another drawing reminding him about sound rules of the building. It will work man, have a little faith.”

They bid their farewells and Stiles did his drawing and hoped that this mystery guy understood how troubling the situation had become for him. Stiles had slept less that 18 hours the whole week, he even messed a simple drawing this morning because he could barely keep his eye open.

Back in  his building he taped another note   on his neighbor's door and hoped for the best once more. His Mickey held his own head in front of a poster that said:

**Trump Card: Observe this apartment's 5016 pet weight restriction**

**Your dogs have broken the fat sound barrier**

**Apartament**

**Rules**

**NO FAT DOGS.**

 

For what felt the first day in months he could finally spend a whole night just sleeping, he woke up  (or you can say “awoke”) in a great mood, and did his morning routine with a smile on  his face. Until he opened his door and found another drawing attached to it.

His bodybuilder soldier enemy was holding a poster of his Mickey with a bong while smoking it and letting smoke out of his window. He looked angry and pointed to a poster that said:

**Apartment**

** Rules **

**NO WEED**

With Mexican Standoff written in capital letters.

He studied the drawing and his smile  grew, he was so bragging to Scott about it.

“You kidding, the guy roots for the Cubs? In New York? How? Does anyone know? Do they hate him?” Scott’s excited voice came through the phone.

“Super weird right? I don’t know dude, I didn’t meet him yet. But you bet can your ass I will . I’m already finishing the drawing asking if he will want to watch watch the game with me.”

“Seriously Stiles? What if this guy is super evil and everything?”

“The dude draws, has a sarcastic sense of humor, and also likes my baseball team. Villain or not I’m marrying him. And we’re talking about me Scott, I know how to handle myself.

“Do you really?”

“Luke, I didn’t teach  you sarcasm so you can use it against me Luke!”

“Luke who?”

“What the fuck Scott? When will you l watch the damn movies man?” Stiles asked annoyed.

“I’m messing you my Yoda!” Scott told him laughing. “So what, did you find your Will Graham now or something?”

“I wish! I don’t know the guy yet Scott, I’m just asking if he want’s to watch the game together, who knows if he’s gonna say yes, or if we'll  like each other. But foreshadowing moment:  if I don’t talk or text you to let you know I am fine tonight - in the morning after you please tell my dad I love him more than anything. And give my marijuana stash to Caitlin, she deserves it.” 

He went home that night and for the first time, the act of putting a note on his neighbor's door was a happy one. His Mickey had his head black in place (even if it was dripping blood) and was shaking Cubs flag, with pizza and a plate of bones for his dogs. as a peace offering.

 

**Wait you’re a Cubs fan? In New York?**

**Truce.**

**Wanna come over to my place on saturday to watch the game?**

**I’ll bake a deep dish pizza (stoner)**

**You can even bring your hounds from hell.**

 

To say that he was bubbling in excitement and anxiety while he waited for the answer was an understatement. Obsessing over things is the way that Stiles deals with everything in his life, so at 10:30  on thursday he rolled his joint just to try and push  the running thoughts out of his mind.

He was at his balcony smoking it when a sheet of paper was pushed from the door gap and seconds later he heard the door next to his close.

Stiles almost dropped the joint on to  the drawing in his  haste to  read it.

In the drawing, for the first time, the bodybuilder was smiling  and holding a white flag and a box of beers. On  his shoulder,  a little puppy woofed his approval at Stiles invitation, and the message said:

  **I’ll bring the beers and the dogs!**

**Go Cubbies.**

If someone on  the street looked through his window at that moment, they  would find Stiles doing a happy dance in  just his shirt and underwear.

*

Two days latter Stiles was  in the kitchen  taking the pizza out the oven when the doorbell rang .

He put the pizza to cool a little and checked himself in the mirror one  last time. It didn’t  matter who this guy was, he wanted to make a good impression, so he was wearing his henley and a pair of jeans, but because he was at home, he’s barefoot. He also did some cleaning because the house was a mess.

Opening the door Stiles had to take a step back, just to appreciate the vision in the form of the man at his door.

The guy, Hades his brain awfully supplied, was dressed in a Cubs striped shirt, jeans, a cap and sneakers, he had this kind of remarkable face with a chiseled jaw with a five o'clock stubble and a bright smile, but if that wasn’t enough he had even brighter eyes.  They  had so many colors in them that Stiles would need whole watercolor to get it just right. He hold two leashes in one hand and a six pack of Budweiser in the other.

And just like that Stiles decided that he would let tall dark and handsome Hades call him Persephone any time. The only thing that broke the reverie Stiles was in at the moment, was one of the guy’s hell hounds barking  at him.

 

“Hey you’re, right on time, I just took the pizza out of  the oven!” Stiles said taking a step back and letting him and the dogs in.

“Hi, my name is Derek, those are Loki and Thor, they’re the ones who won’t let you sleep, or me, for that matter.” hot Cubs fan told him extending a  hand for Stiles to shake.

“Nice to meet you Derek, I’m Stiles.” He walked to the couch and gestured for Derek to sit down, and dropped down to greet the dogs, making cooing noises. “Nice to meet you two, too, is so good finally putting faces to  all that barking! My my, aren’t you two  the cutest motherfuckers on  the block? Yes you are and you too”

“So you like dogs?” Derek asked quirking an eyebrow.

“I do, I love dogs actually, and cats, what I hate is not being able to sleep man. Also, I’m sorry I came across so rude, I had already dropped by your place a bunch of times but you never answered and I thought that you were avoiding me or, you were never home, both of which made you kind of an asshole.  Isn’t  cool avoiding righteous complaints and also not cool not letting the dogs out as much as they need it.” He shut  his mouth and looked at Derek with  an embarrassed smile. “Sorry, sometimes I bable a lot.”

“That’s good, because I’m more a listener than a talker. And yeah I get it, but it wasn’t that I didn’t want to hear you out, or that I don’t let the dogs out. It’s because our schedules aren’t compatible.”

Stiles looked him curiously from the floor and he continued.

“I run every morning with them, that’s why they wake up so early, and because they love it a lot, they’re always excited and I also really think your marijuana smoke doesn’t do them any favors. When I come back you’re always gone, I know cause I dropped by a bunch of times to apologise but you were never at home.”

“Shit man, why didn’t you dropp by at night,  or say  something when I sent the first drawing?” Stiles asked him walking back to the kitchen to get the dogs treats he baked.

“At night I do the same when I get home from work, so when I come back from the run it’s late, and your light is out or you’ve  already left me a note or something. The time I did drop by, you were kind of busy.” Derek says blushing at the tips of his weird ears and as much as Stiles found it cute, he didn’t understand why.

“Can I give this to them? I baked it, they’re gluten free,  don’t have preservatives or any shit. They’re also weed free, because we don’t want them getting excited. ” At Derek’s nod, he gave two treats to  each dog, petted their  heads and sat back down on  the other side of the couch.

“Weird that you found me busy, I’m never busy at night, do you remember when the was?”

“A couple of weeks ago? You had a guest over and the walls are kind of thin.” he said getting as red as a tomato.

“Oh.” Danny was visiting town and Stiles always wanted to know if he was attractive to gay guys, and one thing led to another... and Derek had heard it. “Sorry about that, I can be loud.”

“That’s okay, I have earbuds,” Derek told him looking as if he wanted to somewhere else, far away from Stiles place and his foot in the mouth behaviour.

“Who wants pizza?”

*

The game was terrible, the Cubs lost the World Series to the Mets and Stiles was so far away from pissed for the first time. During half of the game him and Derek were at the edge of their seats because every home run the Mets converted they suffered  and yelled at the television together. But after an  hour and half had passed the weed and the booze started to take effect and the only thing they could do was laugh at how bad their team was losing.

 

“How the fuck could Hammel do  that to us man we need him at his best” Stiles hiccuped to Derek who  just laughed even harder.

“ Baseball is like this man, if you had told me yesterday that the Mets would win, I would have laughed. Nobody saw this one coming.”

“Shit thing is tomorrow, I’ll have to hear from fucking jackass Jackson, of  all people, that his stupid team won.”

“What you do for a living?”

“Shhh, I’m Batman!” Stiles said doubling over laughing and bumping into Derek.

“Yeah, and I’m Iron Man, I have more money than you.”

“Who cares, T’challa has more money than both of us and he gets to marry Ororo man, that is way better.” Stiles tells smiling lazily and slotting his head beside Derek’s on the couch. When did they get so close?

Derek pushed his shoulder away and said “You’re not stealthy as you think, I’m stoned but I know you didn’t answer.”

“I’m a cartoonist dude, that’s why the drawing. How about you Iron man, your doodle was pretty neat btw.”

“I’m a librarian, but I do like to draw on my free time. I took some classes, but it is just a hobby, books are my passion.”

They stayed like that,  alternating between talking about comics, their life, their families and how much they missed the Windy City, and  just sharing companionable silence, looking at each other, and smiling at nothing.

"I was going to tattle on your dogs to the landlord." Stiles said in tone of confession and Derek almost doubled over laughing.

"What is it? What is so funny?"

Trying to sober up, Derek dried the tears in his eyes and, trying to keep a straight face that Stiles thought clearly wasn't working, said:

"I'm sorry Stiles, but I don't think the landlord can take your complain."

"Why is that smartass?"

"Because I own the building!" Derek told him bursting in laugh again, being followed seconds later by Stiles.

Took several minutes from they to calm down and when they did Stiles asked him. "So what, you're secretly rich or something? Oh my god, you are Batman?"

"Both my parents are alive, thank you very much. But my family have money and my dead uncle left this to me in his will."

"Sweet."

"You think so? He left a Camaro to my big sister."

"Whoa."

"Sucks that he died, because even if he was power-hungry-crazy we liked him. He was smart and quick wit, always had a come back even when you didn't said a thing."

"Sounds like my kind of guy."

"Yeah, if you're into creeps sure." Derek informed him, and laughed seeing Stiles shudder.

“I think I still have some beers in the fridge, do you want some?” Stiles asked later.

“I don’t know it’s getting late and shouldn’t I go home? I don’t hang out with people a lot, only with my close friends and my family, so I don’t really know the protocol of this things.” Derek told him smiling shyly.

“Look dude, I invited you for more booze, the only right answer for this question is the answer you feel like giving me. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, and you don’t have to go if you don’t want it either. Your choice.”

Derek looked around for a second, to the dogs and then to Stiles and smiled as he made up his mind.

“I’m gonna take the dogs back home, and I’ll bring back a brownie that my sister made for me so we can eat it. Okay?”

“Sounds awesome to me.”

 

In the almost ten minutes that took  Derek to go home and come back, Stiles tried not obsess too much about the fact that he was not only handsome as fuck and smart, but also funny and all around cute. He need to do something, so he called Scott  to ask for help.

“Bro,  I need help.”

“ Hey dude, everything okay? Did the guy do something?”

“No man, I’m okay, I’m okay. Derek isn’t the problem. I mean he is, but not for that reason.”

“Oh. You stud muffin, you wanna get in  his pants!” Scott sing songed to him, sometimes he thought that he and Scott shared a psychic link or something, because he knew Stiles too well.

“Yeah, but also no? I mean, I want to tap that six ways to sunday, but I wanna romance him too? Like you don’t even know Scott  his face is so pretty and his eyes are bright and colorful, his smile is like blindside by the sun, ugh. And he’s a hot librarian, and he has two corgi’s and he likes comics and the Cubbies. I wanna date this motherfucker Scott, I want to date him so much,  what I’m gonna do?”

“Okay, okay, right now, you’ll breath. In an out with me, yeah, just like that. Now, I’m gonna give you the best advice I can: Just be yourself Bro. You’re amazing, you’re smart, and funny and loyal. You’re _the hot girl_ , and this Derek-Hades guy will be lucky if you guys go out. If it doesn’t happen, you can still make a friend, so don’t obsess over it too much okay?”

That’s why their friendship always worked so well, Stiles could get into any kind of trouble and Scott would be there to help him settle down and God knows how many times that happened after his mom died. Finally being able to call him brother when their parents took their head out of their asses and stopped dancing around each other and got married was one of the best things that happened in Stiles opinion.

“Thanks bro, you’re amazing and I love you, you know that?”

“Me too and you’re so stoned, we talk later. Now go get him tiger.”

*

“Do you ever wonder if there are aliens out there?”

They were sitting on  the fire escape, sharing beers and looking at the lights of the city and all the life it had at night. Derek ate his last brownie before answering him.

“Like an X Files kind of thing, or more like what if there is intelligent life in space kind of thing?”

“Either, both, doesn’t really matter.” Stiles tells him, lazily stretching like a cat in the the fire escape.

“My logical answer to this is no, there is no scientific proof of it and I trust science. But my minor is folklore and mythology, so I’ll just say that _I try to believe in at least six impossible things before breakfast._ ”

If Stiles wasn’t head over heels for this guy, this would be it.

“My mom used to tell me that if I ever find a person who quoted my favourite book to me without even knowing it, I should probably marry them.” He said looking at Derek’s eyes.

“Is this your way of proposing me?” Derek enquired him with a coy smile on  his lips.

“No. Harry Potter is my favorite book, I just wanted to let you know that you missed the chance of marrying me.”

When Derek laughed and pushed him, he knew he deserved it. They had such good energy together, and Derek looked to him for a second too longer, smiled a little too big for it only be friendly.

“Why, you do believe in aliens?” Derek asked when he said nothing else.

“When I was younger I always felt like I didn’t fit in, like I didn’t belong you know? Part of it is my ADHD , part of it is because I’m just weird, but the thing is, I didn’t have  too many friends To be honest, I only had two friends until high school. So sometimes when things got too awful to pretend I didn’t care, I would lay at night in bed and ask for the aliens come and take me back home. To where I liked to think my mom was.”

“I used to think I was a werewolf.” Derek whispers to him and Stiles chokes on his beer.

“What?”

“I used to think that I was a werewolf."

"You kidding right? I told you something embarrassing so now you make things up to help me feel a little better?" When Derek shaked his head no, he asked. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I always loved full moons, and dogs, and wolves. There was this lore in my family that one of my relatives was a werewolf, so I would go to the back porch of our house and howl at the moon all night. I was almost ten when I stopped, my big sister still makes fun of me because of that.”

“Oh my god that is the best thing in the world. Screw aliens, you thought you were a straight up supernatural thing. Oh my god, please don’t tell me you got into folklore and mythology to study your own history?”

“You’re not that funny Stiles. I did choose it as a minor because I thought it would not only be a great addition to my curriculum but it would also be fun. And if I’m being completely honest here, I loved it, so I don’t care if you laugh, I’m proud of my werewolf heritage.” Derek confessed to him smiling.

“Did someone ever told you how devastatingly beautiful you are when you’re smiling?”

“You’re drunk Stiles.” he said rubbing his neck.

“Yes I am drunk, and also happy, which doesn’t exclude the fact you are very handsome indeed. Also all that blushing only makes me want to kiss you. Did I said that aloud?”

Derek just shook  his head and stood . “I think is time for me to go home.” he told Stiles looking at the floor.

“Oh. Okay.”

He walked Derek back to his door feeling a sense of dread and embarrassment. he had fucked up something so good.  He didn’t even know if Derek liked guys for that matter, or even if he liked him in that way . He opened the door for him and waited for Derek cross the threshold to apologise.

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I thought - I felt something between us, but it was clearly the booze, so I’m sorry I said those things. If you still want to hang out with me after that, don’t worry I know how to separate thing-”

Derek cut him off abruptly with a kiss, backed Stiles against the door, hands cradling Stiles’s head, kissing him deeply. He tasted a mix of all the things they had tonight, hot and heavy,  with the right amount of desire and intensity and the only thing Stiles wanted was to get lost in it. Too soon for him, Derek broke  the kiss and touched  his forehead to  Stiles’s.

“I’ve wanted to do that since you started cooing at my dogs.”

“Seriously?” and Derek hummed his answer at his lips. “You taste good. Kind of bitter from the booze, kind of sweet.”

“ _I could drink a case of you darling and still be on my feet_.” Derek sang in his ear.

“Okay, now I’m marrying you.”

“I really have to go, I have to wake up early to let the dogs out.” And when Stiles opened his mouth he just laid a finger on it. “Don’t you dare ruin the moment by singing it.”

“I’m so marrying you, you know my stunts before I pull them.” he told Derek laughing.

“Do you wanna get brunch tomorrow? As in, on a date?”

“I thought you would never ask.” he kissed Derek one last time and pushed him away. “Go or I won’t let you leave.”

“Tomorrow, at noon?”

“Sounds good to me.” He waited until Derek unlocked his door and walked in his apartment to say,

“By the way Derek, do something to the Asgardian Gods okay? The only one I wanna hear howling is you and under different circumstances.” and winked at Derek.

“I’m gonna regret this but, I’ll howl for you. Any time you want, no go to sleep your perv.”

Stiles closed his door and grabbed his phone to shoot Scott a text.

**You were right Bro, my love interest and villain are the same person, I’m living a Hannigram au.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the fic and the lyric Derek sings to Stiles are from [A Case of You by Joni Mitchell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6voJjexENok) but I fell in love with [Madi Davis version in The Voice.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=478510BdRws)
> 
> Also I don't know shit about baseball. Could you tell?
> 
> Drop by [my tumblr](http://whatthehellbells.tumblr.com) so we can chat about Sterek, Hannigram, Marvel or anything else ;)


End file.
